degrassitngseason9fandomcom-20200213-history
Riley Stavros
Riley was born in 1992, and is an 11th grader at Degrassi Community School. Season 9 Summary Riley appears In the Season Premiere. He is one of the first characters to learn about Peter's use of Meth while talking with him and Declan. He is later seen as the bartender at the dance and is the person Peter calls when he is lost. Along with the Studz, he finds Peter and returns him to apartment. Later he and Spinner stay with Peter to take care of him. During Shoot to Thrill Riley joins the SAT Prep Club, on his way to one of the meetings he and Peter sees Fiona Coyne in Fashion Club and "saves" her from Dave Turner. Fiona then tells Dave that they're dating to get him off her back and soon the rumor has spread around school. Later, Riley and Fiona decide to go out after school but they are interrupted by Riley's "Friend" and decides to leave. The next day Fiona tells Declan about the date and how she suspects that Riley is gay. Her brother doesn't share her views due to how Riley acts in front of him and Fiona decides that she is going to find out for sure. In Beat It (1) Riley is taking a Lifeguard course for a summer job, he continues to be confused about his homosexuality and parades Fiona around to prove that he is straight. In the beginning of the episode, Riley becomes sexually aroused while watching Sam (his lifeguard instructor) perform mouth-to-mouth resucitation techniques on a practice dummy, in the pool area. He doesn't realize this until another student notices, and begins to make fun of Riley - who quickly jumps into the water to avoid further embarassment. Later in the episode, he feels pressured by his friends to have sex with Fiona, but when he tries to she tells him that she knows he is gay, but wants to help. This infuriates Riley and he kicks her out of his room, effectively ending their relationship. When he learns that Sam is openly gay he begins to show interest on him, but at the fair he decides to go for Chante instead. However, Riley blows it with Chante and goes inside the school where Sam tries to talk with him about being gay. Riley gets angry and punches him - all in front of Larissa, the president of the school's LGBT Alliance. In Beat It (2) Riley is called to Ms. Hatzilakos' office about the fight with Sam, where he claims that nothing happened and that there was no proof. Regardless, he is still instructed by Ms. Hatzilakos to spend the rest of the day at home, in addition to writing a thousand word essay on non-violent conflict resolutions. On his way out, Larissa offers him counseling sessions for homophobia, but he refuses. At the lifeguard exam, he thanks Sam for not following up with hate crime charges, but becomes distressed when Sam tells him that he had Riley removed from the lifeguard training course due to his temper. When trying to write his essay, Riley loses his temper again, tearing down posters and knocking over trophies before trying to find a cure for homosexuality on the internet. When Riley returns to school the next day, Peter informs him that he is getting a bad reputation for his temper, at which point Riley tells him about possibly finding a cure for his "confusion." Later he goes to a therapist who claims to have been cured of the same feelings Riley was having. Filled with excitement, Riley seeks out Fiona and tells her that he is looking into treatment for his "disease". Fiona replies that homosexuality cannot be cured, since it isn't a disease, and turns to leave. Angered by her behavior, he yells at Fiona "Too bad you can't cure bitch!", who then tells Riley that she never wants to speak with him again. Upon returning to the therapist, Riley learns that it would cost him $2000 and take approximately 10 months before he is cured. Outraged that it would cost so much, Riley storms out of the office and sets up a guys' night out with Peter over the telephone. Riley believes all it will take is to find the right girl. That night, Peter and Riley start to loosen up and have fun, but Riley can't get any girls to pay much attention to him, so he ends up drinking vodka from a flask that he brought. When he goes to the bathroom, drunk, he sees Sam at the urinal, and proceeds to harass him "No peeking" Riley teases while using a urinal. Riley ignores Sam's warning, and fight ensues, which results in Riley being pinned against the wall by Sam. Riley breaks down emotionally, telling Sam that he deserves to be beaten and that he ju st wants to be normal. Sam tells him that he understands what Riley is going through, and that he doesn't have to come out until he's ready. The following morning, Riley "comes out" to Peter before telling him that he doesn't want anyone else to know, at least for the rest of high school, and agrees to attend anger management sessions. In In Your Eyes, Riley starts off practicing his temper with Peter in a feelings group. Afterward, Anya confronts him and tells him that she needs to interview him for some kind of Degrassi bachellor award. When, she is interviewing on the morning announcements she asks him if he likes blonds or brunettes. Riley awkwardly answers the questions and runs away. In yoga class Riley tells Anya that he is gay after checking out Zane, he also asks her to not tell anyone. Anya then tells him that he totally likes Zane. Riley sort of denies it, but sort of proves it again after Anya tells him that Zane is actually gay. The next day, Zane finds out he is gay, and they start hanging out. They go to a secret tree house construction area where Riley likes to go to be alone. They start to talk but, when a security member comes and kicks them out Riley loses his temper and leaves Zane behind. The next day at school Zane is mad at Riley for leaving him behind with the security recruit member. Zane also wants Riley to go to the LGBT Mixer at Above The Dot. After, being convinced by Peter to go to the mixer because there are a lot of hetero's there, in which Riley still feels he has to pretend to be straight. After going in to the club and seeing Anya, she suggests he'd go and dance with Zane. Zane is really happy that Riley is there and he asks to see his best dance moves. Riley eventually loosens up and starts dancing with Zane. Later on, Zane and Riley start walking through town. When Zane calls for a taxi, Riley tells him he had fun and feels more comfortable coming out. Riley and Zane say goodbye, but before Zane officially leaves they kiss. This signifies the start of their new gay relationship. Season 10 Summary Riley returns to Degrassi for senior year. In 99 Problems (1), Riley and Zane are first seen wrestling, and stretching at the park. They're talking about if Riley is going to come out yet or not, Zane wants him too, but Riley doesn't want to yet, he wants to remain as friends for now. Later at school, Drew meets Riley Stavros while signing up for football with Zane and finds out that Zane is gay and is a little weirded out by it. In Algebra class Riley and Drew are talking and Riley finds out that Drew is trying to get the First QB position when Riley really wants it. Later Drew and Riley are on exercise bikes and racingg to see who could burn more weight and when they finish Coach Armstrong is impressed by Riley and says he has a good shot at Quarter Back. When Drew goes to get something from the gym he over hears Riley and Zane talk about the "Two Rileys Theory" and leaves with a grin. Next scene they are in the gym and Drew comes up with the idea of a BBQ in the parking lot tomarrow and everyone likes the idea then when there about to leave Drew tells the team "Oh and don't forget to bring a date" and looks at Riley with a grin. Next they are in the parking lot and Drew keeps "Joking" about Riley being gay the tells him he knows hes gay and if he doesn't want the whole team to know hes gay to step aside for QB 1. Riley wants this to stop so he confronts Zane and they talk, they break it off for now. After, Riley is really angry and goes to Owen "Another football player" and says how about we welcome the new kid to the team. In 99 Problems (2), It begins with Drew walking towards Degrassi. Riley and Owen catch him and eventually get him tied to the flagpole naked, where the other students laugh at him. Drew's mother goes to Principal Simpson and Coach Armstrong about this, and is evidently outraged. Drew never does tell on Riley or Owen, stating that "he knows Riley" and that Riley would've said something. Drew still has not told anyone that Riley was the one to tie him up on the flagpole. He merely tells Riley to step aside. Riley tells Mr. Armstrong that he should consider Drew for QB1 as opposed to himself, but Mr. Armstrong tells Riley that he is simply better and must choose him. During the announcements of the team roles, it is revealed that K.C. and Zane are both major players. Riley is the star quarter back, which angers Drew. Drew's mother speaks to Mr. Armstrong again, and Drew says that if he can't play, no one can. As the team arrives, Mr. Armstrong gets a phone call, and announces that the team cannot play. Riley almost admits he is gay, but instead admits to putting Drew on the flagpole. Riley is suspended for five games, and Drew is the new captain and star quarterback of the team. In the end, Drew asks Riley if he could possibly help him out with his football skills and Riley declines. In Tears Dry On Their Own Part 1, Riley is in need of desperate hanging out with after school, but he doesn't feel that he's ready to hang with the football team yet, he can't bare hearing them make gay jokes. After, rejecting Owen's offer of hanging out with the guys in the breakroom, to shoot some pool and checkout some chicks. Riley hears Owen's new nickname for Zane, "Rockette". Riley asks Zane what that is all about, and Zane tells him that it's a new gay nickname that Owen made up. Riley continues talking to Zane and asks him if he wants to hangout after school, but Zane tells him no unless, magically the football Riley and the gay Riley morph together to be himself, then the answer will change. Riley leaves and Riley tries to find someone else to hang out with. He walks up to Anya, and asks if they can hangout since they haven't in a while, but Anya tells him he can't because she has family opportunities. But, Riley tries to negociate, until Anya tells him that her mom has cancer. Riley is astonished, and asks if he can go to the hospital with her. Anya says okay but doesn't understand why. Later, after school Riley meets up with Anya and he tells her that he'll go to the hospital with her whenever she goes, because it'll be a good way to find a boyfriend, or something in that sense, Anya agrees. They go to the hospital, and waiting outside of the room they talk until Anya introduces her mom's doctor, Doctor Chris to Riley. After the doctor walks away Riley asks if she likes him, and Anya sort of makes it aware, she also notices that he likes him too. Riley tells Anya that he's gay because of his awesome gaydar abilities, but Anya thinks he's straight. They shake on it to see if they can prove their cases. In Tears Dry On Their Own Part 2, Riley and Anya walk outside of school, and they talk about Doctor Chris. Riley begs Anya to let him go back to the hospital with him, because he only had about 4 crushes, and 3 of them came out, and the other one was Peter. Anya laughs and they begin talking about how they can find out if Doctor Chris is gay or not. They go to the hospital with a clipboard, they begin to interview the Doctor for their "relationship education" class. Doctor Chris lead them on that he was gay, by calling his old girlfriend by a partner, and that she was a doctor so he called her by doctor. Anya and Riley look at each other and ask other questions, Riley asks what he sees in a guy or a girl, and the doctor awkwardly answers that he tries to find the right girl, and never succeeds. Afterward, Chris asks why they're asking these questions, and Anya tells them it's for their relationship class, and Chris asks if they're in university, and Anya lies and tells him that they are, and that's their extra class. Doctor Chris tells them that they're lucky because that wasn't a class when he was at college; after Anya leaves, and Riley looks glum. She turns around and asks what's wrong, Riley tells her that he was just excited that he met someone he liked that doesn't go to Degrassi. Anya asks him to describe his dream guy, and he describes Zane. Later on, Anya and Riley are doing Algebra, Anya calls Zane to come over and help despite Riley's wishes, Zane comes over and helps, then leaves, but Riley calls him back and they talk. In Still Fighting It Part 1, Riley is still falling for Zane, and takes advice from Anya. In the locker room, Riley makes plans with Zane for after school, and when Owen walks in a starts instantly makes fun of Zane, Riley sort of chimes in too. Zane cancels the plans, and is mad at Riley. Upset, Riley seeks advice from Anya, and she suggests that he'd go to the LGBT Meeting, to surprise Zane. Riley plans to go, and does so. He goes and surprises Zane, who doesn't understand why he's there. At school the next day Riley overhears Dave telling Wesley that something was "gay", or in other words lame. Riley sort of messes with him and makes him scared, to never say that again. After, hearing Zane's opinion of the locker room jokes, Riley realizes he's a homophobe. Zane is surprised that Riley came to his senses, and forgives him. Trying to make an impact and win Zane over even more, Riley gets the idea to follow the rules of Sparticus from Anya, and makes the whole team's shirts pink in the wash. Riley then tells them that they'll have to all wear pink, Owen is pissed and leaves, but the whole team supports and Zane is happy. But, after practice, Zane and Riley see "Homo" written in shaving cream, on Riley's locker, Riley is pissed. In Still Fighting It Part 2, Riley confronts Owen outside of school, despite listening to Zane's instigationations not to, and punches Owen in his face. Owen gets pissed and tells him he's lucky that they're at school, and leaves, Riley is pissed and wipes the shaving cream "Riley Is A Fag" that Owen wrote the football bus. Later in the day Riley picks up Zane's dropped apple, but instead of returning it, he gets more pressure from Zane. Zane tells him he doesn't understand that when you hurt a homophobe it makes them more homophobic. Riley agrees to stop, but doesn't, he threatens Owen again in the halls, against Zane's wishes. But, posts a sticky on Zane's locker, asking him to lunch, which Owen reads. At the Dot, Riley hears Zane's scream for help, and sees Owen and Fitz running, Zane tells them that they jumped him and threw him in the locker. They get into another fight, and Zane leaves mad. At home, Riley tries to tell his mom he's gay, but it doesn't work out the way he wanted. Later on, Riley goes to the Bachellor Auction, and auctions $50 for Zane, and he wins. Drew confronts them, but Zane covers for Riley, they are all cool and Riley and Zane are now a couple. In Purple Pills Part 1, Riley is happy with Zane and his relationship and he is hoping to go on another sometime soon. Getting advice from Anya, he hopes to asks Zane out on another date, and make it aware that they're dating without making a public announcement. Anya gets the idea to have Riley and Zane sign up for the dance's King & Queen, or in other words King & King. Riley does so. In class, Zane is super happy with Riley, and confronts him in MI Lab. He starts talking about how he's happy that Riley has come out, and he starts huggin Riley. Riley pulls away from Zane, and asks what happened. Zane explains how the nominees are online, and Riley sees his and Zane's name online. He is sort of mad because he didn't know it'd be online, but he's sort of happy too because this means he's out of the closet now and him and Zane are together finally and officially. Later, it's time for the final football game, and he is amped up, but he comes to the team huddle to see another player betting the rest of the team if Riley is actually going out with Zane. Drew tries to knock it off, but the player asks Riley if he likes guys, and Riley painfully says yes. The player is happy that he won the bet, and Zane is happy Riley officially came out to the whole team. But, Riley is pissed about the bet and yells at the whole team who are fighting, because of the bet, and Riley tells the team that it's the last game and they better do their best, and not care what sexuality he is, and such and such. Drew and everyone agrees. After, a successful win, Coach Armstrong introduces Riley to a football recruiter. Riley learns that the recruiter and Coach Armstrong are long time friends, and that he is there to see if Riley would like to be scouted, he gives Riley a card and everything. But, the problem is Riley doesn't know whether to tell everyone he's gay when he's scouted. In Purple Pills Part 2, Riley is sitting down with Anya and he tells her that he is thinking about going back into the closet. She doesn't understand why because he got that far and is officially out, and according to Chantay, and it's too stupid to go back to the beginning. Later he is called into a classroom to have a meeting with the football recruiter and Coach Armstrong. Riley feels nervous because he really wants to be scouted to this college, but doesn't want everyone to bash him for being a gay footballer. He tells the recruiter and the Coach he's gay, and if the college and the program, is able for someone who's gay. The recruiter tells him it is and that it'll be fine, Riley is convinced and talks to Zane after the meeting. He is excited and they begin to talk, Zane mentions that the college has is a great school for physics so he might have a friend there. Riley is excited, but when Zane starts to talk about a gay philosopher who went there, Riley thinks that he succeeded but when Zane tells him that he was assinated, Riley thinks it was because he's gay. He goes online to see if there will be any way that the football team will banish him for being gay. Since a website says that there's a possibility Riley thinks that they'll automatically start to bash him. Riley confronts Coach Armstrong, and tells him that he doesn't want to do it for his reason. But, then the Coach gives him good advice telling him to always stay true to his heart and play ball no matter what. Riley listens to the Coach and changes his mind. He applies for the college, and goes public with Zane, and hugs and kisses him in the hallways telling Zane that he's out and going to college for football. In All Falls Down Part 2, Riley and Zane at the dance, together as dates. They are wearing suits and are standing there waiting to hear who won King and Queen. When they learn that Alli and Drew won, and the didn't Riley and Zane don't seem to mind. They joke around that they can wait until Prom or another dance, later on, after the lockdown you see them leaving the school safe and sound.